She Left and They Lost
by LimeBlue
Summary: Tired of her treatment, Katara leaves and starts an adventure of her own. Meanwhile the GAang are unsure of what to do. Trust me, you will like it, not cliche. Contains subtle hints of Zuko/Katara.
1. Gone

**Disclaimer- I do not own Anything besides my own story plot.**

It was a few weeks since Katara got closure with help from Zuko. During the nights of the full moon, Katara thought about things…a lot of things. Some things were important like plans for after war when Aang won against the Fire-Lord. But some were a bit pointless or didn't need much thought.

But as the days went on in the Western Air Temple, Katara noticed things while she was cleaning. She woke up early, when the sun rose usually with Zuko and Aang. They went to this special point in the temple to meditate so the boys didn't get in Katara's way of cleaning and vise-versa.

She thought about her importance in the group a lot lately. She did this while going about on her chores for the whole group which for the record, was a _very _long list. She made a mental list about everything that needed to be done. She had tons of stuff to do, which she also had to do by herself. Even manage the food things alone by herself she had to

Cook enough for everyone and create separate meat free meals for Aang

While cooking, be careful of how much food is being used so that food supply doesn't run out quickly

Actually check the food supply.

Get Momo and Appa stuff to eat Ex. Berries, twigs, etc.

Constantly watch for Sokka to make sure that he doesn't eat more snacks.

Walk to the town that was _not_ close by at all, at least a 30-minute walk, by herself to get things for lunch or dinner or general food stock.

But that was only minor things she had to do. She had to budget all their money, clean the place, watch to make sure that Aang stayed on track with his training, etc.

For every one thing she had to do, there were a million other things that had to do with the original chore like her cooking chores.

In simple words, she did almost everything for the group except help Aang with his other elements training and help decide battle plans.

However, although she couldn't help Aang with his other training, she made sure he paid attention to the lessons and she had to constantly heal him or anyone else during training.

And when the others made battle plans she gave the occasional tip to them, which actually helped and made things easier for everyone.

After all this hard work, you wouldn't believe the amount of thanks she got! She was unbelievably tired and was always the last to sleep and one of the first to wake to prepare the day for everyone else.

You would have thought that they constantly showed their gratitude and let her take a break once or twice.

Well you thought wrong, nothing, no thanks or any signs of gratitude except for Zuko who constantly showed his. Actually she got tons of complaints from them instead. _"Ugh! Katara this tastes horrible" "Sugar Queen can you stop that?" _This only went on and on everyday; she eventually got tired of it so she just stood quiet.

Besides the very unfair division of work, she did everything for everyone, except Zuko who pulled his own weight, and no thanks or gratitude, she started to feel like a drag.

And the 'arguments' (If you could call it that, she never said anything during them) with Toph didn't exactly help her thoughts either.

"_Can you stop babying us?"  
>"You are not my or anyone else's mother!"<br>"Just stop making yourself seem important by bugging the rest of us!"_

She could go on forever, but the more she thought of it, the clearer her two choices became. She could just be the annoying '_mother' _by just cooking and cleaning and doing everything for them with no thank you in return.

She didn't want a whole grand parade in her honor but an occasional thank you wouldn't kill either.

But she saw another option, she came up with it when she was looking through her own personal pack and found an old familiar outfit. She could leave and help out in her own special way instead of being a housewife for the group.

She seemed to actually like this idea and could benefit from it. Another bonus was she could get that thrill she always wanted. And by all the comments she got from them, she was pretty sure they could take care of themselves.

In fact she thought it would be better for them, they always complained she would always get in the way and annoy them or mother them. So, it was a better choice for both parties. But a part of her wasn't sure she could go through with it.

However, this changed and her mind was made up after everyone (except Zuko) complained and got into a huge _argument_ with Toph. All the other times they complained about her, was nothing compared to today, so with her mind set, she packed everything after everyone else was asleep. But before she did that, she wrote two letters. The first one was to the Gaang.

_Dear Aang, Sokka, Toph and Suki,_

_ I came to a very important decision, I'm not needed anymore. And sometimes not even wanted with the things you used to say. But I decided that I should leave, it would be better for the both of us. You won't have me on your backs and in your hair anymore. You can have the freedom to do whatever you want like you always wanted. And I am sure that you guys can take care of yourselves you said so yourself. But please do me a favor and do not try and find me. You will only get into more trouble. You have to just keep on going and training I'll be fine._

_Take care and please be safe. _

_ Love, Katara_

The next letter was sent to Zuko. Unlike the first letter where she left in plain sight where she knew that they would find first thing after waking up, the second one was placed in his room on his nightstand.

_Dear Zuko,_

_ I wrote this letter to you personally because I believe you are the only one capable of making sure that everything goes alright. You can make sure Aang is ready to defeat the Fire lord. And that everyone will be okay. You are really the only one for this job. You will be the first one to notice that I left; do not look for me if anyone asks you to, please. And just because I am leaving doesn't mean that I won't help out.I will be fine, who knows we might see each other again, but until then please take care of yourself and watch over the others._

_I hope that you know I have already forgiven you and I am now trusting you with my family. Goodbye _

_ Love, Katara_

After placing both of their letters in their spots, she picked up her two bags and she was gone. She left without a trace, no evidence except the two letters. When she was out of the temple, she looked back.

She whispered a small _"Goodbye"_ and turned back and continued to walk back on her path. But not before a single tear raced down her cheek.

It rained that night; she welcomed it and showed that there was change.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**First I wanted to say this could be a one-shot or have multiple chapters. You decide o_O**

**To do this, please from one reader or author to another, review. **

**Also this is my first Avatar Fan-fic so please review so I can see how I am doing.**

**The last time I wrote a story I did not even get more than four reviews which broke my writing heart.**

**I will even go for 'Your story rocks!' because I just want to know if people are actually reading my stories or not.**

**So a small review (A constructive criticism one would be nice)** **would make my day and inspire me to write more.**

**So please review for the sake of Fan-Fiction**


	2. Morning Shock

**Disclaimer- I do not own Anything! -_-**

Chapter 2 – She Really Left

It was no more than two minutes after sunrise did Zuko notice something was wrong, _terribly _wrong. At first, he waved it off blaming that his mind was still grogry from sleeping.

He was walking to his dresser to find a shirt when he saw a small folded up paper. On one of the sides of the paper, it was folded in 3, was in neat script, _Zuko._

He wasn't sure if he should be excited or nervous. Besides wondering who it was from, he really wanted to know how someone was able to put it there without him noticing.

He thought maybe it was news from…. Well, someone.

But how did someone get this here? Who knew he was here? Only one way to find out…

"I hope that you know I have already forgiven you and I am now trusting you with my family. Goodbye Love, Katara_" _ Zuko spulttered unsure of what to think.

"Wha….what? This is isn't happening, this is a sick, sick joke." Zuko muttered this to himself. He looked over the letter again to see if there was someplace where it said that the whole letter was a joke.

He got up and ran to Katara's room, silent but quickly.

When he got there, he couldn't believe it, it was…..empty. Gone, all the little things that used to fill her room were gone.

This wasn't happening it wasn't. Zuko decided that he would let Aang sleep in today. He needed to meditate…..alone.

Zuko slowly walked out and took one last look at the room, shook his head and walked out to the fountain. He sat there for a few just looking, before walking to his meditation spot.

He sat down in a lotus posistion and took a deep breath.

_Katara. _What was she going to do? How was she supposed to take care of herself?

Katara was a strong girl, way more than any other he knew. She even gave Azula a run for her money sometimes.

But besides Katara, he was worried about something else… The Gaang. It wasn't so long ago when he was begging on his knees for them to forgive him.

How was he supposed to take care of them? Katara said in her letter that she was trusting her family with him, he couldn't do that.

But how were they supposed to survive. They would have to sacrifice a lot of time to get things back to normal like when Katara was around.

But another thing left him confused. Katara had said that she would help out in a different way.

How was she supposed to do that?

Zuko noticed when he walked around the temple that everything else was there. Nothing was gone except Katara's own personal things.

He looked at the position the sun was in, the others would start to wake up soon. Zuko wasn't sure how they would react to it.

Would they cry? Would they look for her even after she told them not to? He didn't know what they would do considering his family as the only example.

Then he remebered yesterday, her distraught face and he knew she was upset and a bit angry hidden behind all the hurt. He didn't blame her though.

They made her into a servant, to cook, clean, do laundry and take care of everything. But did they treat her right? No, not really, she did get a lot of complaints though.

He knew what it felt like, what she was feeling. Back at the palace, Azula and Ozai used to make him do all these impossible things just to throw all the mistakes he made at the end.

Zuko stood up and made his way back to the temple to wait for the other's to come out of their rooms. While he was walking, he noticed how deadly silent it was.

He was used to the sounds of water running, the sounds of breakfast being cooked and Katara's mutters that echoed through the room.

He could barely even hear his own footsteps from his days as the Blue Spirit. It wasn't right you just had to look and see that nothing was like it was supposed to be.

Agni, why was fate so cruel sometimes?

The only thing Zuko could do now was wait until the other's woke up and then figure out what to do.

When Sokka woke up, he knew something was wrong. He could feel it, he knew it. Then he heard it… the rumbleing of his stomach. Then he smelt it actually it was what he didn't smell.

There was nothing cooking, he could tell the air was too thin compared to other mornings. Sokka walked over to Suki's room to wake up her up, after some coaxing she came with him to the fountain.

But first, he went into Toph's room, careful not to upset her this early in the morning, but still she had to wake up.

He went closer to her to be able to nudge her, but instead she startled him by jumping up. Then she sniffed the air with a confused face asked,

"What? Can not. Smell. Food. Explain. Now" She got off her bed and headed toward the fountain where they usually waited for breakfast to be done.

While walking, Toph could have sworn that she couldn't hear Sugar Queens vibrations. She simply brushed it off thinking that it was because her feet were still asleep.

Aang caught up to them and was worried that Zuko didn't wake him up for meditation and he didn't smell any porridge either. He also wanted to show her a new trick he learned since he figured she wasn't busy.

But all four stopped dead in the middle of their conversation when they saw that serious face that showed so many emotions. Confusion. Shock. Tired. And Disapointed? What happened? And where was Katara, she wasn't anywhere in the whole temple?

**Author's Note-**

**Well, to be honest I wasn't exactly pleased with this chapter.**

**So sorry if you wanted to see the Gaang's reactions.**

**I felt that they needed their own separate chapter from Zuko, who was put in charge of them so he's like in a state of shock.**

**However, I want to thank people who story alerted my story and reviewed.**

Moonwilow, zukosbiggestfangirl, and theatre4life

**Trust me I appreciate it a lot.**

**Okay, details about the story that can be confused.**

**The only people in the temple are Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko and Katara, well not anymore. However, this is after the Southern Raiders. Complicated, I know.**

**Also like I said before, it may or may not contain Zutara, it depends on if people want it and will work into the story. If they are not romantic, they will be close.**

**So to clear up anything, just in case, the reason Katara wrote Zuko a personal letter was because he was the most mature and capable of taking care of them, he also is able to do things Katara could do like one was cook so they didn't starve.**

**Also Katara saw how determined Zuko is for Aang to defeat "The Father Lord" so he will keep them on track.**

**NOT because Zuko and Katara had some forbidden love.**

**So review enjoy and um.. Bye!**


	3. Reactions

**Disclaimer- Do Not Own Anything Period.**

Chapter 3- Reactions

When the Gaang saw Zuko perched up against a wall with emotions running across his face, one trying to top the other. Where was Katara and why was everything so… upsetting?

What exactly happened this morning?

Toph was a little confused by the sudden tense silence, then she was sure that Katara was no where in the temple. Did she go to the market?

"There's a…. a letter for you" Zuko's voice was raspy and then he motioned toward a small folded up paper similar to his with their names in neat script.

Sokka picked up the letter, then as he finished reading he had tears brimming in his eyes. He only let out two tears slide down his face before angrily brushing them away as quick as they came going to a stoic expression. He stood silent, but he emotions were painted into his big blue eyes. He tried to read it out loud but he had lost his voice, he couldn't.

Sokka didn't know what to do or think. He should be angry for this. He should feel ashamed, and he was. He was hurt and upset, this was all his fault!

He should have sensed something was wrong but he didn't! He could have stopped it, she would have not did it.

He wanted to be upset and angry with her for doing this. But if he was her, he would take her into his arms and just hug and comfort her while they cried. _Like when mom left._

Too many people left him, first mom, then dad, and princess Yue. He even left Suki for what seemed like forever, even then he wasn't sure if he would see her again and now _this!_

Everyone left him, he broke his promise. He didn't know if he could keep Katara's wishes of not looking for her. He couldn't leave her alone like that. He would have to think about this, he respected that she wouldn't want to be found but he couldn't. _He wouldn't_.

Suki would be the one to comfort him but she would have to find out what happened. Her eyes widened as she finished the letter. She tried to control the emotions on her face.

She went closer to Sokka and wrapped her arms around him. She told him that they would find her and they would be together again joking like before. She tried to keep her face emotionless like she did when she was defending Kyoshi with the other warriors. It was_ hard _without makeup to cover it.

Her voice said something else as it broke and cracked at the lost of her friend.

Toph could feel the vibrations of everyone but was clueless on why everyone was having a breakdown. She didn't want to disturb the sentimental moment but she wanted to know.

"What? What happened? Can someone read the letter I obviously can't in case you forgot I am blind!" Then she motioned at where she thought the letter was.

Aang being the only one who didn't read it besides Toph read it out loud then during the middle, his throat felt dry and his voice started to crack but he continued on.

When he was done, he didn't know what to do at all. His gray eyes clouded with pain and hurt and an unusual frustration. Katara was gone. Katara was gone. Katara was actually _gone. _

He couldn't actually grasp this thought at all. It wasn't real at all.

This was just another nightmare like before the eclipse invasion. He would wake up to the sunrise to meditate with Zuko. Then he would see Katara cooking, then when she was done, Suki, Sokka and Toph would wake up and they would all prepare and be happy. Right? Right! _Right?_

This was like when the monks and air benders died out. Like when he left them, he knew what Katara would go through and it wasn't good.

It wasn't the first time Katara left either, in the South Pole she left everyone. Now she had to leave her new family.

Aang looked over to Sokka and Suki they were comforting each other. He turned to Toph to see her reaction.

Toph's usual trademark smirk and expression that always had amusement was replaced with one that held so many emotions in her blind eyes but with a stoic mask, like the others.

Toph heard the last of the letter and then it was silent again. She didn't want it to be, she wanted it to be loud so she wouldn't have to think about this. No, anything but this.

Memories of vibrations and sounds from Ba Sing Se came back. The girls day out, the time she felt tears run down her face and Katara comforted her and told her she was beautiful.

Katara was the big sister she never had, but somehow needed. Then she remembered the shouting matches she had with Katara. Then she realized, now that she wasn't upset or angry, that Katara never did anything during them. Like when Katara did that to Zuko.

Toph for once felt remorse on all the times she upset and hurt Katara. She didn't realize until now that everything Katara did was to care of everyone.

That when Katara was constantly down her neck, it was to protect her and everyone. Toph hadn't been this upset in a very long time. Usually when things got her down, Katara knew and talked to her about it but now there was no one.

Sure she had Suki but she wasn't Katara and she wasn't as close to her as Katara was with her.

Toph wasn't sure want to do. Nobody left _her_. No Toph Bei Fong was the runaway, _she _left people. _Not _ the other way around. How could Katara do that? Just Leave?

Toph just stayed still, deep in thought she didn't show any emotion.

Zuko watched the whole scene unfold before his eyes. He had to admit, of all the times he had seen them they never seemed so upset and hurt.

Even when they were on the verge of death they didn't show this much emotion.

Zuko thought that he didn't completely understand evryone's reaction and hurt because, yes, he had a sister but she wanted him dead. He didn't exactly have a perfect family or anyone except his uncle. So he wasn't exactly sure. But he did understand.

But Zuko did feel a heaviness in his heart about Katara leaving them. And he was sure it wasn't just the responsibility of having to watch over the others.

**Author's Note**

**Well what do you think? I think I might edit it, they might be too dramatic. Let me know!**

**I know I haven't showed any Katara, that's for the next chapter.**

**So I received new reviewers and alert's so I want to thank everyone!**

trumpetgurl92 Miss Whoniverse ArrayePL Skyla Phoenix-Star

**I see some people wanted Zutara and trust me I got a good idea.**

**However, it will be slow but sweet. **

**Not **"Their eyes met each other, _Wow he is sexy! _She thought then leaned toward him _She is so hot even more than Mai! _He thought and they kissed each other and it was magical and terrific then they had steam babies and lived happy ever after." **All in the next chapter. Also if they try to deny their feelings, (who knows if they will?) they will not be all **_**"Woe is Me I am a peasant (even though in a different government system she would be a princess) so we can not love for you are a prince of the nation I USED to hate." **_

**Or vise versa it sort of bugs me sorry. If he was a traitor to his nation, which he is, then he would not be the prince. If they wanted him dead, then what makes her or whoever that he would still be the prince? **

**Okay sorry about the rant, just read a bad fic because it was pretty good until the mentioned above.**


	4. Thrill?

**Chapter 4 - Thrill?**

Katara had reached town finally by then it had stopped raining, it was about an hour after sunrise. A lot of stores were closed but some early risers had started opening up their business.

For this, Katara was grateful and thanked that Fate was on her side. She was hoping to find a job and place to stay as early as possible.

However, that was going to be tricky considering that she wasn't the richest person there. Katara had some money left over from the Gaang's stay at Ba Sing Se. She only took a small amount which was nothing compared to the money the Gaang was left with.

But there was another problem, she had to stay hidden from the Gaang. If they went out to buy supplies, then they might see her depending on what job she had.

Katara needed a job that allowed her a place to stay and kept her hidden from the others. But as nice as the town was, she wouldn't stay. She would leave that small comfort of knowing that the Gaang hadn't been captured and only a 30 minute walk away. She made a promise

After more stores started to open up for the day, Katara had no luck finding a suitable job. She kept looking constantly in little merchant shops but couldn't find any.

But apparently, the spirits saw she was in trouble and decided to help. Right before noon, Katara came upon a small shop that even from the outside, could house multiple people.

Katara went inside, carefully in case it was a trap, and saw a small living room and a desk with an elderly woman writing something.

Katara went to the old woman and noticed it was the one she had helped when the Gaang had passed by to pick up supplies before heading to the Air Temple.

The old woman stopped writing and looked up, she recognized the young woman and gave her a gentle smile.

The elder reminded Katara of her Gran-gran, she had graying hair that was tied into a small neat bun but some light brown hair from her youth was still visible. She also had smile lines across her face and a smile that simply reminded you of home, overall, friendly and kind.

Katara looked around and noticed it was one of those houses that were bigger than average and travelers stayed in them and all you do is pay the person for the days you stayed. If she was correct, it would be called a hotel.

"What can I do for you dear?" The old woman asked with a nice, light tone.

"I um.. I would like to rent a room for.. a couple of nights please" Katara wasn't even sure what she had wanted so she said the first thing that came to mind.

The fates might be in her favor since she actually did manage to find somewhere to stay before it was too late. However, Katara wasn't sure if she had enough money to pay for it all. Since the old woman probably lived here longer than Katara definitely, maybe she would know if there were any good jobs in the town she could work at.

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't happen to know any good jobs around here would you?" Katara asked while she started taking out her pouch that had her money inside.

Katara sincerely hoped she had enough money to pay the kind woman but was confused when she glanced at the woman's face, it was excited and enthusiastic.

"Yes, would you like to consider working here? You would be able to pay off the money for staying the nights. You see, I have old bones that cannot go as fast as they used to. There are other customers here that get room service, but I cannot always manage to keep up."

Katara considered this and it sounded like a fair deal to her. She would just work and live here for a while. Katara was good judge of people and this woman seemed nice and friendly.

The only time she was wrong was with Jet and that was because hate ran over his thoughts. This woman seemed to not have even an ounce of hate in her being. But she could be wrong, but this was the best she could do for now.

"Of course, it would be lovely to work here. But what exactly what would I do?" At this the old woman slapped her forehead.

"Oh goodness! How could I forget to tell you? You would bring tea or food or sometimes help people to try and fix any wounds they get. I would even pay you extra for helping heal, it seems very tricky for people around here to heal. You see, people come around here for some help."

Katara was a little nervous about the healing part. How did she know? She never water bended in front of her. The old woman mistook Katara's uneasiness for confusion.

"You would help place ointments or aloe then wrap bandages for the person. It sometimes get's frustrating because of all the people who need help."

Katara breathed a sigh of relief and then answered a bit enthusiastic,

"Yes, that would be nice and seems fair."

"Thank you, your services would be greatly appreciated miss… How silly of me! I'm sorry but I never managed to catch your name."

"Katara"

"Ahh, Katara, such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, my name is Kori, come let me show you your room."

Katara let Kori lead her to her room and they went in silence, but a comfortable one. Katara was sure that she would enjoy her stay here. They passed many rooms about five, then came to a light green door. When Kori opened it, it revealed a small, neat room with a bed, window and desk. Simple and plain.

"I hope that it is enough, and at around eight, supper would be served. I must go, I have paperwork to fill out. I'm sorry I cannot stay around longer. Oh! You start tomorrow I will come to tell you your first job. If you have any problems let me know." Kori said with a gentle smile and waited for Katara to respond.

" No no! This room is very nice, thank you, very much." Katara said sincerely and gave Kori a small smile.

Kori nodded and left the room and closed the door behind her. Katara looked around the room and placed her pack down and took everything out and placed her clothes in the small drawers next to her bed.

So much for thrill and excitement.

She stopped at one of the last outfits and gave it a small smile. She remembered something Kori said and she was excited. It would probably have to wait a couple of days.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all. It was a new beginning, one that she liked.

**Author's Note**

**So I am sorry that this came out a bit late but I was very busy.**

**So a spoiler but not really, incase you are wondering, Kori is not evil or a spy. In fact, she is will be like an Uncle Iroh.**

**The next chapter will focus on the Gaang. Most of the story will go like this unless it is requested for one P.O.V to go for two chapters. **

**So thanks for any reviews that I got.**

**And I am pretty sure that you all know why Katara is so excited now.**

**So I guess this concludes the note so remember,**

**Reviews equals Total Happiness. Reviews and Alerts or Favorites are like energy drinks for writers. **

**Bye!**


	5. Pride over Family?

**AN- Chapter 3 Near The Middle- Has been shifted and edited. You don't have to reread the whole thing, just right after the GAang read's the letter. You don't have to read it but it'll make better sense.**

**Chapter 5 Pride over Family?**

After Zuko witnessed the breakdown of the Gaang, he got nervous and expected them to continue this for a while. To just stand there each in deep thought.

Zuko didn't exactly know Katara like the rest of them, he would probably **Never **mention that he would miss her. But the others were all a family. Zuko didn't feel like he should be there having knowing most of his time with Katara as a fighting partner/opponent

Although he knew they probably wouldn't eat anyway. He slowly left the room and went to the kitchen and came back with the breakfast Katara had left for them to eat.

It wasn't much but at least they were able to eat something. He placed a bowl in front of the others. At first none of them touched their food or even gave it any thought. But slowly hunger came over them and they were soon in a small circle eating their rice slowly. It would have been like any other time had it not been so quiet and one spot missing.

As Zuko looked over the group, he realized that this would be harder to accomplish and that after breakfast he would have to find out how to be able to cook and feed the others. Sure he could make tea, that was good enough before but now he would have to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner until it was time to leave.

Zuko had figured that since Katara had left because they had no appreciation or any help from the others, they would be more considering now and pitch in and be more grateful about everything they had left.

He was very sadly mistaken.

When he finished training Aang, which had been cut a bit short, he went to the kitchen to learn how to make dinner; they ate leftover breakfast for lunch in silence. He had seen Katara make it plenty of times before. Surely it couldn't be _that _hard, right?

Ten minutes later found Zuko a mess with an strange, a bit oddly colored, concoction bubbling over the pot and some drops landing into the fire beneath it.

The _stew, _or that was what it was intended to be, slowly stopped bubbling and dripping over the pot as Zuko lowered the fire. He cautiously tasted the 'food' and found that, although not as good as it should be, was edible.

Zuko cleaned himself off quickly and left the mess in the kitchen for later. He brought the pot outside to where they usually ate and set up another low fire to keep it warm. Then went back into the kitchen to get bowls and spoons. After setting everything up, he realized he wasn't sure how to call them. He remembered that Katara usually came around and individually told them dinner was ready.

The thing was Zuko didn't exactly know where in the temple the others are; it was mystery how Katara knew. He walked around the temple for about 15 minutes when he gave up. Zuko didn't exactly look he just wandered around, he was sure he passed that statue at least twice, while yelling out lunch was ready. When he came back he was relieved and a bit agitated that they were already there.

He walked over to the pot of stew and placed some into each bowl, although he had expected them to serve themselves, and handed everyone a bowl. After giving out a bowl to everyone, he went back into the kitchen and brought out the tea that he had brewed while cooking. He handed out the tea and waited patiently for a thank you. Two minutes passed without a single word in the air.

Toph was the first one to break it with her own thoughts knowing that no one else was going to. During lunch, no one talked so she would do the talking. And she had _plenty _to say.

"So where do you think Sugar Queen is hiding? She left us here with no decent food to eat."

"Actually she left bre-"

"She just left! She chickened out of doing simple things. For what nothing?"

"Katara had a lo-"

"Then she leaves us with this whole dramatic letter and then leaves because she doesn't do anything but cook and act like she's high and mighty then when you don't bow down to her in gratefulness!"

"Katara didn't jus-"

"No! She didn't stop there did she? She complained about not finding her and about taking care of ourselves. Like we wouldn't survive without her because our world revolves around her. Well you know what? WE DON'T NEED HER! _I don't need her_!"

"Toph, maybe you shou-"

"Well you know what? I am going to find her to give her a piece of my mind to annoy her!"

"Maybe you should calm down"

"Yeah Toph-"

"I don't understand how you could not be upset and angry that she just left! Right in the middle of preparations to defeat this war!"

"Top-"

"_You _have to defeat the Fire Lord and she waltzes right out to have her own adventure so _we_ have to deal with the little _meaningless _things that she had to do! And _you-"_

"ENOUGH!"

Zuko had finally lost his temper and after his little outburst, promptlystopped out and went to his room. Zuko didn't realize how tired he was until he laid down on the bed. He usually never was this tired. He spent the day training and meditating mostly.

But then again today was a very _long _day.

He would probably have to do this everyday. Okay, backtrack that last statement.

It was going to be a _long _way to the end of the war.

He didn't comprehend how Katara still managed to be able to do this. He really wished that he could have stopped Katara from leaving. But of course, being the complete idiot he was, he didn't notice it. He should of tried harder to stop them from being so hurtful to Katara. Sure he had long talks with Toph, tried to explain to Aang that what he was doing and saying actually hurt Katara's feelings and had a man to man with Sokka about treating Katara.

Gah! He could've _should have _tried harder but instead he was just be a oblivious _idiot_!

Toph was _so _angry and upset that they weren't angry with Katara! She _left _and _ditched _them! Katara was **supposed **to be there no matter what! If anyone should be leaving, it would be Toph, not her! Katara shouldn't have left…Well, you know what? Fine! She would march up to her and tell off Sweetness herself since no one else would.

_But _Toph wouldn't do this by herself; no she would just have to convince everybody to do it. She wanted to find Sugar Queen to tell her off and about how she didn't care about anyone in the group…not like they needed her anyways. It wouldn't be hard; Toph would recognize her foot patterns anywhere. Twinkles had his own flying bison and Snoozles should have known his own sister. And Sparky even chased them half around the freaking world! They should be able to find her in a second; she was only in a small town. But none of them wanted to find her. They wanted to _respect her wishes even if we don't want to_. Sometimes bunking with a monk was extremely annoying.

This shouldn't be a problem though, after all Toph managed to scam dozens of people that were twice her age or older and supposedly smarter. She could manage convincing a couple of people to find someone. It's not like they didn't care, she knew they wanted to find her. So tomorrow morning she would convince everyone to look for Katara. But this was going to take patience and she would probably have to do one on one to convince them or in some cases, bribe them, maybe.

It should be fairly easy for her though; she felt their heartbeats when they read the letter. The hardest would be probably be Twinkles or Sparky. But Toph wasn't exactly to sure about Sparky, Katara didn't even address the letter to him or acknowledge him, that was pretty mean and that was coming from Toph herself. She had figured that they made up already. Psh! Figures, Katara was inconsiderate of other people, she was selfish. She only looked out for herself, she didn't care that she hurt other people's feelings. Well you know what? Forget her.

Toph was going to find the jerk, and give her an earful about just leaving them without food. Come on, Katara _barely_ did anything at all! She cooked. Wow! Because that was such a big thing for her to do right? No she even couldn't get that right either! Then she goes and runs off in a big stink all over dramatic because she couldn't get it right and being _mistreated _and how she was _so upset _and all that junk. Well it was settled, she would _make _them find Katara and she would just need a little convincing to get the job done.

**Author's Note**

**So…. This is very very **_**very **_**late.**

**Um… Excuse was that….. Well, I did most of it a couple days after I posted my last chapter but never got around to finishing it. I have a life so I was busy.**

**So my idea about this is that Toph doesn't want to be upset so she forces herself to get angry with Katara. But somewhere in the back of her mind she wants to still find Katara because she misses her. But she convinces herself that it's because she wants Katara to see what a horrible mess she made.**

**So another reason I was late was Puckleberry fan-fiction.**

**This part is for Gleeks/ Puckleberriers and Zutara**

**So while I was thinking about Puckleberry, it reminded me so much of Zutara. Is it just me or like they have the sorta same plot. **

**Puck/Zuko are bad guys and torture Rachel/Katara but when they join the club/Gaang they become nicer and friends and a little **_**more**_** but then the writers **_**ruin everthing**_** by pairing them with the main guy. Which **_**sucks**_**. **

**It's the whole opposites attract thing. Bad boy and good girl. Just think about it for a while…**

**So remember review and have you're daily dose of Fandom.**

**Goodbye!**


	6. Authors Note

I Am Not Going To Continue This Story Due To Lack of Reviews and Enthusiasum on My Side.

Maybe I will Get To It


End file.
